A Different Kind
by Vaguefuture
Summary: The crew was captainless as a certain raven-haired decided to leave. But what's this? He's joining the revolutionaries! ? Just a one-shot idea


**Warnings:** If you haven't read/watched up to Enies Lobby, then read at your own risk. And also **SUPER OOC** in Luffy's part because, well, Luffy wouldn't leave his crew ever. That and I just wanted to make him OOC.

**Author's Note:** This has been bugging me for months! So I decided to just type it away and post it so I could say to myself that this is a bad idea. That said, I have no plan on continuing it and just wanted it out of my system. So, anyone is welcome to take the idea . . . if you want to. Please point out any errors I made and give me advices on my writing. Please and thank you!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**~Prologue~**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The night was quiet on a certain enormous ship. Eerily quiet, that is.

The waves were calm as it could be on Grand Line. It rocked the ship gently, as if lulling its passengers to sleep.

But it was deemed unnecessary to do so because those travelers were already sprawled on the grassy deck, bloody and unmoving.

Though there was one who was standing among them, camouflaging into the night with his dark-black clothes. His gaze travel through the ship, silver eyes glimmering in the night. A black-gloved hand was over a fatal wound that stretched along his chest but made no move to stop the bleeding.

"Sayonara, minna-san" he muttered though he knew not one of them could hear him.

He coughed and quickly put a gloved hand over his mouth, staining it with blood. He ignored the pain in his chest as he jumped into a rowboat, an eternal pose in one hand and rations on the other. Sparing a glance at the ship, he gave a timid smile.

And just like that, he disappeared into the darkness.

_**White Soil Island Vartigo, Grand Line . . .**_

_**A few days later . . .**_

The land was barren like a dessert. The only difference is that it was full of rocks instead of sand.

Here lies the headquarters of the Revolutionaries.

The command center was a structure carved from the rocks around. It blended well with its surroundings, considering it is made from the same matter. The people inside were the brains of the operation all over the world. They ordered their members around, defeating several government armies in its own pace.

Outside, several hidden guards scattered all around the area, all with wary eyes probing their surroundings. Suddenly, the guy in the watchtower shouted; "Oi! I see someone heading this way."

The guards readied their weapons, preparing to battle. A few minutes later, a silhouette came to view. They tensed. They know not to underestimate their enemy, even if it's only one person. The silhouette, then, paused in its limping movements making them sweat buckets in the already hot temperature.

Silver eyes, then, scrutinized them, even though they were still hidden in their respective places and that snapped them out of their daze. Different weapons found themselves pointed at the said person. The guards cautiously approached the person with their weapons lock and loaded.

"Who are you?" the appointed leader of them asked as he glared, giving a quick glance at the injury.

"Wait, isn't that Portgas D. Luffy?" one of the guards piped, surprise at himself for saying it out loud.

All heads snapped at the wounded stranger. He gave them a small smile in return. But before any of the guards could question or respond to this, the person finally gave in and collapsed. Surprised, the guards instinctively caught him before he fell to the ground. Not long before they held onto him, blood seeped through their hands and clothing.

"Wha?"

"Get help!"

"Hurry!"

_**Three Days later . . .**_

The moment he opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't in his ship anymore. And that alerted his slumbering senses. He abruptly sat up, wincing at the pain it caused, eyes darting around and gloved hands flexing about.

"I see you're awake." A voice from the left side of the room said.

He immediately turned his head at the owner of the voice. It was a man with shoulder-length raven hair, a tattoo that occupied his whole left face and a cloak covered his whole body. The man was facing the window, away from him.

Suddenly, memories of last night flooded his mind like a dam that had been broken. He looked down as he fisted his hands, nails slightly tearing the gloves. He unconsciously put a hand on his bandaged chest, grimacing at the pain he felt.

Unbeknownst to them (or so the rebellions thought), someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Many _someones._ They were scrambling at the door, wanting to hear but not wanting to be caught.

"Why are we eavesdropping again?" one clueless member asked

"Shh! Be quiet! It seems Dragon-san personally knows this boy. Who wouldn't want to listen in their conversation?" one replied in a harsh whisper.

With that, they turned their attention once more to the closed door, straining their ears for anything at all.

"You've been sleeping for three days." The man informed. "I suggest you lay down and rest. The doctor said you won't be able to move for weeks."

"Dragon-san, I want to join the Revolutionary." the other straightforwardly said, not beating around the bushes.

The activists were shock as they heard it. They exchanged confused glances before going back into listening.

The man, Dragon, casually turn to face the other raven-haired. He saw it in his eyes; the determination, the passion, the strong will. He raised a brow, a bit suspicious.

"What of your crew?" Dragon didn't fail to notice the slight widening of the other's eyes, the flinch, the clenching of his fist and the slight tremble the boy gave.

But all was gone a split of a second later. The boy's face became blank and nonchalant. "I left them to join the army. They would be fine without me." There was something in his voice that Dragon couldn't identify and he just knew he was missing something.

He sighed before grinning. "I'll allow you to join,-", at this he could see the boy's features lit up, "—if you answer one question." The other shrugged in response.

"Why did you take the name Portgas, Monkey D. Luffy?"

The rebellions were again shock by the revelation.

"Not his real name?"

"Monkey D. . . I think I've heard that before."

"I remember Ivankov mentioning it and then, Dragon-san glared at him/her."

The boy pressed his knees closed to his chest as he slipped on a smile. "So you knew, Father."

"NANI! ?"

The door gave in on the rebellions and they all stumbled forward. It was one of those awkward moments when no one knew what to say or do. For the activists, they knew saying or doing anything would be digging their own graves.

"Revolutionaries must have so much free time." the boy muttered with the tiniest trace of a smirk.

"Hey!" they simultaniously yelled.

Luffy's smirk got noticeably wider.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**~End of Prologue~ **_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Not the stupidest idea I've ever thought but it is worth the title. Please point out any errors and I ask for your advice to make my horrible writing better. Again, anyone is welcome to take the idea 'cause I have no plan on continuing it.

Vaguefuture, signing out~


End file.
